With continuous development of electronic technology, household appliances are becoming increasingly smart, and more and more smart devices begin to incorporate functions of fault detection and automatic repair.
The smart device may generally be provided with a protection apparatus. After a fault is detected locally (e.g., it is detected that the user erroneously sets setting items of the smart device, or that the smart device has been working for such a considerably long time that performances of its components are changed), the protection apparatus may be triggered to operate. At this time, an automatic repair approach adopted by some smart devices is to restart automatically, while an automatic repair approach adopted by some other smart devices is to initialize user settings.
Inventors of the disclosure find at least a problem with the conventional solutions as follows.
With the above process, the smart device can only repair a fault based on a fixed automatic repair approach, which often cannot solve the fault. As a result, the current automatic repair is not very effective.